


Blame

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, one word prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Short drabble
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble written for @love-anawithana who gave me the one word prompt 'Blame'

He could lay the blame at his blood lust - barely made it out with his life, can still smell the battlefield. Jon’s been told before that nothing’s so sweet as fucking after fighting. Though, he’s sure the old, weathered soldiers who like to repeat the adage never meant for anyone to fuck their own sister.

_Gods,_ he remembers the bliss of her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He remembers her whispers; Yes! Harder... _harder._ He had still been half-caked in mud and blood as they drowned in their sin together.

And it had been glorious.

But now... now he is clean. He washed the battle from his skin but beneath there is only shame and guilt – how can he scrub hard enough to erase it?

What’s worse is part of him does not want to.

What’s worse is he now cannot even meet her eye without hearing her panted breath in his ear.

What’s worse is sometimes Sansa touches him like she does not want to scrub off their sin either.


End file.
